Scarlet Fever
by Cable Addict
Summary: When Tony get’s scarlet fever at Tim and Abby’s wedding, what can be done? Written for the 'Study in Scarlet' challenge on NFA. McAbby and Tiva!


**Title: Scarlet Fever**

**Summary: When Tony get's scarlet fever at Tim and Abby's wedding, what can be done?**

**Challenge: 'Study in Scarlet' challenge on NFA.**

**Rating: **

**Pairing: Tony/Ziva and Abby/McGee**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea of this fic, but I give the credit of inspiration to Fingersnaps.**

--

"I can't believe you and Abby are going to tie the knot!" Tony exclaimed as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"I know." Tim agreed. "Especially since she swore that she'd never get married."

Tony laughed. "Well, you know Abby. She's full of contradictions."

Tim smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That's one of the things I love about her."

--

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Ziva said clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry! It's just that, these curlers hurt."

"Not that you are nervous?" Ziva asked, a small smile on her lips.

"No! I'll admit that I'm as scared as hell, but that's not the reason I'm 'fidgeting'."

Ziva grinned. "Then what is?"

"I've been sitting in this chair for to long! I need to get up and stretch my legs!"

Ziva laughed. "We are done now." She carefully spun the stool around to allow Abby to view herself in the mirror.

Abby gasped when she saw her reflection. "Ziva! Oh my god!" She gently fingered one of her curls. "They're beautiful!"

Ziva chuckled. "I am glad you like it Abby. Now," She went to the door and grabbed the dress off of the back of it, "It is time for you to get dressed."

Abby grinned and shed the robe that she was currently wearing.

--

"McGee, calm down. I've done this four times. It takes a while for the bride to get ready." Gibbs told the younger man as they stood at the front of the church.

McGee took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes Boss." He flinched slightly when Gibbs patted him on the back. After a moment of silence, McGee spoke again. "Hey, look." He pointed towards the back of the church.

The other two men followed his finger and were met with the site of Ziva. Gibbs chuckled, clearly impressed by the change in her apparel, and Tony was speechless.

She was wearing a deep red dress that came down to a little below the knee. The material covering her chest looked like it was crinkled slightly into vertical sections. There was beading in the shapes of flowers that wrapped around under the bust. Her Star of David had been replaced with a simple diamond pendant on a golden chain and her feet were clad in simple black heels. Her normally wavy hair had been straightened and pulled up into a sophisticated looking hairstyle with a few loose curls framing her face. She slowly made her way down the aisle carrying a bouquet of black and red roses, and Tony was faintly aware that the wedding march was playing. When she finally reached the end of the room, she went to her place on the other side of McGee. The guest's stood up and Tony felt McGee elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He yelped but quickly turned his attention to Abby and was shocked at what he saw.

Abby, who Tony had never seen wear white except when she was Marilyn Monroe for Halloween, was wearing a simple white dress that showed just the right about of cleavage and had simple spaghetti straps. It had a slight train behind it and when Abby took a step the dress swished around her feet. She was also carrying a bouquet of black and red roses. When she reached the end of the aisle, she thought for a moment that she saw tears in Gibbs' eyes, but quickly dismissed that thought.

"Are we ready to begin?" The priest asked, both Abby and McGee nodded, and the ceremony began.

Tony was trying his best to pay attention while the priest spoke, but his eyes kept wandering back to Ziva. In his personal opinion, she'd never looked better, and since Tony had known her for over 4 years, that was saying a lot.

"Tony." McGee said and receiving no answer, tried again. "Tony!"

Gibbs sighed and slapped him across the back of the head.

This successfully snapped him out of his ogling state. "Huh?"

"The rings." McGee stated, a small smile on his face. He knew exactly what, or who, Tony was thinking about.

"Oh. Sorry McGee." He said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the two golden bands.

"Thank you." McGee took the bands and gave his to Abby. Tony quickly glanced around the church and saw that a few people were still chuckling at him. He glanced at his feet as he felt his face burn scarlet.

--

The wedding party was being held outside at the back of the church. It was fall, so Ziva had gone to get her shawl out of the coat close. She heard footsteps behind her and then heard her partner's voice call her name.

She turned around and smiled. "Tony."

"Hi." He panted, out of breath from his chase after her. Ziva raised her eyebrow and looked pointedly at him.

"What can I help you with?"

"Oh," He thought for a minute. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk out with me."

She grinned. "Sure. Just let me get my shawl." She opened the door to the large closet and began scanning the racks for her article of clothing.

"You did a great job with Abby, by the way. She looked amazing."

Ziva chuckled. "You better not let McGee hear you say that." Tony laughed slightly and nodded.

"You look amazing." He whispered and Ziva kept her back to him because she was sure that this comment caused her face to turn a dark pink in color.

"Thank you Tony. You do not look half bad yourself."

Tony grinned and then had a sudden thought. "Does this make you think?"

"About?" Ziva asked.

"About if you'll ever get married. Not you in general, cuz I'm sure you'll get married, but does it make you _think_ about getting married? I think that someday, once I find the right woman, I'd like to have one of these."

Ziva turned around and stared at him. "Tony DiNozzo wants a wedding?" She grinned and he teasingly shushed her.

"Would you keep it down? I have a reputation to keep here." He grinned. "Yeah, I would." He took a step closer to her and raised an eyebrow. "What about you."

Ziva bit her lip in thought. "Yes, I think that I would like to get married sometime. But marriage requires a serious relationship first, and," She laughed slightly, "I have not had any serious relationships since I have arrived here."

"You should change that." Tony breathed, eyeing her lips.

"Maybe. Right now, I am not miserable being single." Then she remembered what Tony had said before. "How are you sure that I will get married?"

Suddenly, Tony regretted letting that slip, and decided to try to evade it. "I just am. Call it a gut feeling." Ziva gave him a stern look and he chose to give a serious answer this time. "Because any guy would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful and sexy and smart, and sometimes, you're the only reason I come into work. You're an amazing person Ziva, a good friend a great agent, and I just can't imagine anyone not wanting to have that, you, in his life."

Ziva was speechless for a moment before her lips crashed down on his. Tony responded with just as much passion and Ziva quickly found herself pressed against the wall. Hands were roaming and both Tony and Ziva were moaning as they continued their tongue duel. Ziva pushed Tony back so that he was standing in the middle of the coat room and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They broke apart panting and Ziva's shaky fingers began to try to untie Tony's tie.

"Ziva." Tony's whispered throatily and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with desire. "Not here." He shook his head and reluctantly added, "Not at Abby and McGee's wedding."

Ziva let out a breath and nodded. "You are right." Tony gently put her down on the ground and she fixed his tie. She then began to pick up some of the coats that had fallen during their make out session and grabbed her shawl off of the rack.

"Later though. My place?" Tony smirked and Ziva froze.

She smiled and turned around slowly. "Mine." She kissed him gently on the cheek and left the room, leaving Tony DiNozzo to his thoughts that his partner had cured him of his scarlet fever.

--

A/N: Special thanks to vamp926 for informing me that Catholics (Abby bowls with nuns, so I decided that she's Catholic) have priests! I obviously wasn't thinking clearly! Thanks gurl friend! Links to Abby and Ziva's dresses can be found in my profile! Thanks for reading, and as always, please review.


End file.
